flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Palladium
Pokémon Palladium is a new instalment in the Pokémon franchise coming to the Nintendo 3DS. Despite the existence of only one version, this is considered to be a core Pokémon game. Lore The game takes place in the vast region of Devor. Controls Pokémon Palladium's controls are nearly identical to that of Pokémon Sun and Moon, with a few minor changes. In the overworld: *'Analogue Stick' - Move / Swim / (tilt) Sneak *'D-Pad' - Quick Ride *'A' - Interact *'B' - Cancel / (hold while moving) Run *'X' - Menu *'Y' - Ride Pager / (in menu) Save *'L' and R''' - Switch Following Pokémon The controls for when you're rummaging through your bag: *'''Joystick or D-Pad - Move Cursor *'D-Pad' - Keybind Item *'A' - Select *'B' - Cancel *'X' - Sort *'Y' - Discard *'L' and R''' - Browse Pockets The controls for when you're battling: *'''Joystick or D-Pad - Move Cursor *'A' - Select *'B' - Cancel / Back *'X' - Move Info *'Y' - Quick Catch *'L' and R''' - Quick Switch Features Battling The battle system of Pokémon Palladium remains largely unchanged, but the game makes sure battles are still engaging. Depending on what you've chosen in Settings, you can either send the first Pokémon in your party immediately, or have you choose between the Pokémon in your party first. Once you've sent out your Pokémon, it's all on you. The format of the bottom screen is derived from Pokémon Sun and Moon: Moves on the right; Run on the bottom; Pokémon and Bag on the left; Quick Catch on the upper right corner. The current weather is also displayed as a small icon, and both of the battling Pokémon's stat changes, status conditions, held items and abilities can be viewed by clicking on the respective Pokémon displayed in the centre. Wild Encounters and Running In a wild encounter, you are immediately given the choice to Battle or Run before anything else (of course, if the encounter can't be escaped, the Run button will not be present on the bottom screen and the game will throw you into battle straight away). If you ever decide to run away from the battle, you'll initiate a small minigame instead of leaving it up to chance like previous titles. The minigame consists of the player trying to escape from the Pokémon, and if you manage to create enough distance, you'll successfully run away. The difficulty of running away will vary between Pokémon; expect Pokémon with a high Speed stat to catch up to you real quick. Some may back away, while others may already be too into the battle. The lower the level of the encountered Pokémon, the more hesitant they'll be in pursuing you. Trainer Battles Most of Pokémon Palladium's trainers are programmed to pick a Pokémon most suitable to defeating their opponent, so in the beginning of a trainer battle, it's important who gets to send out their Pokémon first. Depending on the trainer, they will use any of the three methods of starting a battle. A '''Coin Flip Start is exactly how it sounds. At the start of a match, a coin will be flipped (or a similar method will be employed) to see who gets the send their Pokémon first. If either you or the opponent only has one Pokémon on their team, the coin flip will not go through and the trainer with said one Pokémon will send theirs first. A Voluntary Start is where the opposing trainer either volunteers to go first (for instance, an ambush), or asks you if you want to go first before sending theirs. A Quick Start is where both trainers send their Pokémon at the same time; also known as Classic Start for obvious reasons. All online battles use this method, unless both parties agree to change the start method. Wild Encounters Similar to Pokémon Let's Go!, wild Pokémon can be seen in the overworld, but unlike the aforementioned game, on occasion this doesn't apply. Sometimes Pokémon like to hide themselves better, or they are too small to be spotted at first. They may also simply leave a silhouette. Lastly, depending on the Pokémon, some may try to chase or ambush you (maybe even follow you out of tall grass!), while others might try to run away instead. Battle Formats *'Single Battles' are one-on-one matches, and are the most common form of battling in the game. *'Double Battles' involve two Pokémon on both sides, leading to some creative strategies that can be pulled off. Some attacks like Swift can attack both opposing Pokémon, while other attacks like Earthquake hit every Pokémon, save for the user of said move. Trainers who specialise in these battles are mainly duos. *'Triple Battles' involve three Pokémon on both sides. Most attacks can only target Pokémon that are adjacent to the user, meaning a Pokémon on the far left can't attack a Pokémon on the far right unless the player switches their places, or the Pokémon knows a move with a large range like Aerial Ace or Water Pulse. *'Sky Battles' take place high in the sky, meaning only some Pokémon can participate in these kinds of battles. In this format, Ground-type moves are rendered useless, and a few other moves can't be used as well. Unlike the game it was introduced in, Pokémon like Magnezone and Golurk can now participate despite not having the Levitate ability or the Flying type. Trainers who sky battle will always ask you first before initiating a battle, and if you don't have any eligible Pokémon, they will offer to challenge you to a normal battle or refuse to battle your outright. Sky Battles can also naturally take place while soaring on Charizard. *'Battle Royales' involve four different parties participating in a free-for-all battle. The Pokémon who racks up the most eliminations wins the match. *'Underwater Battles' are a new battle format, which are similar to Sky Battles. In this format, Fire-type moves do a quarter of the damage they used to, and only Pokémon who can survive being underwater can participate. While you can dive underwater without a Pokémon that can participate in an underwater battle, the game will prevent you from going onto tall grass, and any trainers you encounter while underwater will ignore you. Battlefield Types and Battlefield Affinity Battles take place in different environments, which are no longer mostly aesthetic. Using certain moves in a specific environment will leave you with an item after the match, and moves bearing the type that the environment has an affinity with are 1.2x more powerful, named Battlefield Affinity. Weather Conditions The game has a total of 10 weather conditions, all of which (save for Clear Skies) effect the battlefield and the Pokémon in it. Type boosts from the weather stack with Battlefield Affinity. Pokémon Pokémon Palladium introduces a total of ___ brand new Pokémon. Pokémon Re-Typings In addition to the new Pokémon, the types of some existing Pokémon were changed as well. Following Pokémon You can choose any one of your Pokémon to come out of its Poké Ball to follow you regardless of their placement in your party. By observing the battles its teammates fight, it also gains a experience even if it didn't participate the battle. This replaces the function of the Exp. Share. Pokémon Natures Natures now factor more into gameplay, albeit a bit slightly. *Gentle and Careful Pokémon deal less damage to their teammates. *Brave, Bold, and Adamant Pokémon flinch less. *Lonely Pokémon are stronger when fighting alongside a teammate. *Naughty and Impish Pokémon have a higher chance of inflicting status effects. *Lax and Relaxed Pokémon wake up faster. *Timid and Modest Pokémon have no problem letting their teammate move first. *Hasty Pokémon may move first even if their Speed is lower. *Jolly, Naive and Calm Pokémon snap out of moves like Torment, Enragement and Taunt quicker. *Quiet Pokémon take less damage from sound-based moves. *Rash ??? *Sassy ??? * New Type: Cosmic A new type is introduced, called the Cosmic-type. Cosmic-type Pokémon are characterised by their otherworldliness and connection to outer space. Strengths and Weaknesses Cosmic-types have access to many powerful attacks, but it suffers from having quite a few types resisting it. Cosmic is also a bit of a tank type, having four resistances and only two weaknesses. Cosmic Pokémon In addition to new Pokémon, already-established Pokémon have been at least partially converted to the Cosmic-type. There are also a few changes to some of the types regarding resistances and immunities. *'Ghost' and Poison no longer resist Bug. *'Bug' now resists Fairy. *'Fairy' now resists Ground. *'Ground' is no longer super effective against Rock. *'Rock' no longer resists Fire. *'Fire' no longer resists Fairy. *'Poison' is now super effective against Water. *'Water' no longer resists Ice. *'Fighting' is no longer super effective against Ice. *'Ice' now resists Ground, Water and Dragon. *'Ice' is now immune to itself. *'Flying' no longer resists Grass, and now resists itself. *'Electric' is now super effective against Steel. Moves Move Changes see also Pokémon Palladium/Moves and Pokémon Palladium/New Moves There are a considerable amount of changes to some moves; ranging from name, type, and mechanic changes New Cosmic-type moves were also introduced, including Zero Gravity, Orbital Sling, Meteor Shower, Cosmic Ray, Solar Flare, Solar Storm, Stargaze, Celestial Smash, Gravitate, Crash Landing, Syzygy, Big Bang, Asteroid Impact, Stellar Sight, Space Race, Eclipse, Asteroid Belt, Cosmic Force, Cosmic Punch, and Amass. Details coming soon! Ride Pager This handy device summons Pokémon to help you out. Initially, only Tauros Charge is available, but over the course of the game, various characters register more Pokémon to your Ride Pager. These rides can also be upgraded to enhance their effects. Poké Device The Poké Device acts as a combination of the Pokédex and the cellphone from some of the main series' games, having a multitude of functions for the player to utilise. *'Default Screen' - This is what is displayed on the bottom screen whenever an app isn't in use. It displays the in-game time, weather conditions, and time of day. *'Team' - Displays your current party of Pokémon, to which you can find further information about by selecting each Pokémon. **'Refresh' - Short for Pokémon Refresh, in addition to looking at their stats and moves, you can interact with your Pokémon by petting them, feeding them treats such as berries and beans, and playing minigames with them. You can also cure their status conditions and clean them up after scuffles. *'Pokédex' - Contains information of all the Pokémon you've seen and captured on your journey. After every 10 Pokémon recorded in the Dex, the player receives a prize for their efforts. **'Unown Dex' - Similarily, the Unown Dex is back, recording each and every Unown variant caught. Awards the player with a prize every 3 Unown variants caught. *'Map' - Helps you find out where you are in the region. The player can zoom in for a more in-depth look of the area you're in, and to access the DexNav. **'DexNav' - The DexNav is back, providing information about the player's current capture progress in a certain area. The DexNav also alerts the player if a Pokémon with an egg move, abnormally high level, Pokérus, perfect IVs, shiny attributes, or a hidden ability is hiding nearby. *'Items' - Grants you access to your bag. *'Save' - Unlike the main series of games, the player has access to three different save files. Deleting one is as simple as choosing the "Delete" option when selecting a file. *'Vs. Seeker' - Once a trainer has been beaten, you can use this function to check if they're ready to battle again. *'PSS' - Short for the Player Search System, it allows you to connect with other players on the internet in order to perform online battles and trades. Also grants you access to Wonder Trade and the Global Search System. *'Ride Pager' - Summons Pokémon to help you on your adventure. *'Player' - Displays the player's information and a list of their accomplishments they've made on their journey. *'Settings' - Allows the player to customise various things, such as how fast text goes, and whether or not you automatically send out a Pokémon in the beginning of battles. Poké Pelago The Poké Pelago returns from Sun and Moon! At a certain point of the story, Mohn will appear and offer you a chance to visit this string of islets. Isles are unlocked and upgraded with beans and a sufficient amount Pokémon, and each of them have their own unique function. Each isle has a cart that you can fill with beans to enhance the isle's effect. Isle Abeens remains the same, being the first island available to the player that also provides Poké Beans and attracts foreign Pokémon. iling the cart with beans makes stronger Pokémon come to the isle. Isle Aphun is where your Pokémon can scavenge for items, depending on the order. By filling the cart with beans, Pokémon will finish their expeditions faster. *'Odd Shard Hunting' has the Pokémon focus on finding shard-based items such as Coloured Shards, Revives, Hard Stones, and Comet Shards. *'Brilliant Stone Hunting' has the Pokémon focus on finding stone-based items such as Evolutionary Stones, Light Clay, Everstones, Mega Stones, Hard Stones, and Float Stones. *'Rare Treasure Hunting' has the Pokémon focus on items that'll fetch a high price, such as Fossils, Bottle Caps, Pearls, Nuggets, and Gold Shards. *'Discarded Item Hunting' is a new type of expedition, where the Pokémon focus on items that had been thrown away, such as Assault Vests, Safety Goggles, Choice Specs, Focus Sashes, Hard Helmets, and the like. *'Interesting Item Hunting' has the Pokémon focus on nothing in particular. Isle Evelup is where your Pokémon can level up or train their IVs. Filling the cart with beans makes your Pokémon train faster. Isle Avue is where your Pokémon can relax to raise their Happiness, and where eggs can hatch. If you leave a Pokémon inside for too long, though, they'll overheat and they'll lose Happiness instead. Filling the cart with beans makes the Pokémon increase in Happiness faster, and eggs hatch faster. Isle Appleny is where your Pokémon can plant and farm berries. Filling the cart with beans makes your Pokémon will cultivate the berries faster. =Trivia= *the name of the region, Devor, rhymes with "before".